<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lyanna's Legacy by addictedreader94</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901521">Lyanna's Legacy</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedreader94/pseuds/addictedreader94'>addictedreader94</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:49:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22901521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedreader94/pseuds/addictedreader94</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>First chapter is summary.<br/>I don't own anything from ASOIAF and Game of Thrones.<br/>And I'm too poor to sue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Catelyn Stark/Ned Stark, Elia Martell/Brandon Stark, Robb Stark/Margaery Tyrell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lyanna's Legacy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>What happens when Lyanna makes different choices that makes other's choices change? What are the long term consequences? If only Lyanna had been exactly like I expected in the Game of Thrones that her book character made me believe she would be like. This story is how I believe it could have been.</p><p>Brandon survived because a Northern house that's been the Stark's spy master since the beginning snuck Brandon out and Elia and her kids. Brandon fell in love with Elia and decides to give up the North to live in Dorne with her. </p><p>Ned fought a war for honor and family. He soon finds that his Family's happiness is starting to mean more than honor. As time goes on, family starts taking precedence over honor and the North starts meaning more than Westeros. When Brandon gives up rights to the North, Ned officially becomes the Warden of the North. How will his rule be different now?</p><p>Benjen has to decide whether duty to his father's legacy or freedom from the past is more important to him.</p><p>The Princes of Dorne are surprised when their dear sister and her children show up at the Sunspear. They are even more surprised when the thought dead Stark heir shows up with her. After the war, Brandon marries Elia and states that there is now a direwolf of the sands. They are then surprised that Elia gets pregnant and gives birth to a healthy baby boy, thus creating a House of sand Direwolves.</p><p>Jaime loses his Kingsguard position but refuses to  go back to his father, instead he uses a First Men law to gain a Northern house to be closer to his son. Ned refuses to give Jon up to the Lannisters. And Tywin refuses to give his youngest anything. The only thing Tywin gets is his daughter as queen. The Lannister future is up in the air.</p><p>Robert refuses to give Stannis anything. And since Jaime got a Northern House, Robert asks Ned to make Stannis a Northern House. Renly is gay and everyone besides Robert knows this fact. What happens when Robert finds the truth and needs to decide the future for the Baratheons of Storm's End? </p><p>Mace finds he supported the wrong side. His second son becomes a hostage in the name of "fostering" to people he believes are savages while his daughter is engaged to the heir of the North. And when his heir is crippled, he finds it's the savages blasphemous religion that saves him. How will this affect the Reach and Tyrells?</p><p>Jon has only ever had a daughter. When he becomes hand, his daughter inherits the title of Warden of the Vale. And while most support her, there are those looking to take advantage of the first female knight of the Vale and the first Arryn Warden to worship the Old gods. What is the future of the Vale under the she-falcon's rule?</p><p>Hoster is sure he's made great connections for his house. His eldest daughter has married the Warden of the North. He had managed to catch his youngest daughter before she shamed their house and sent her as far as he could without leaving Westeros by engaging her to a child of the sun, a brother to the current Prince of Dorne. Now there is a new house in Dorne with connection to the royal Dornish house. His eldest son has proven to be a capable heir. Until his brother blind sides him with going to the North and becoming the black fish of the North.</p><p>Balon is up to no good thinking his family now has a chance to rise again as Kings of the Iron Islands. He had no idea one of his brothers would piss off the Quiet Wolf of Winterfell. And that doesn't end well for him. He now has to rely on his nephew in order for his family to survive.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'd like people's opinions on the potential pairings for Gendry and Jon. Also, I would like people's opinions on whether I send Renly with Loras to the Night's Watch after being caught together by Jon and Robert. Be warned Renly is definitely going to the Night's Watch. I'm also making a Stark character to replace Benjen in the Night's Watch who will also be gay. I'm kinda making the Night's Watch be the escape for gay men in Westeros.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>